


Happiness is a Thing With Feathers

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave fantasizes about Klaus, Dave is happy, Dave reflects on his new relationship with Klaus, M/M, Masturbation, Nothing bad happens modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Dave almost choked on the water. Diego had laughed and smacked a hand against his back as Dave spluttered. Klaus grinned smugly, running a hand through his hair and winking at Dave. Dave coughed and looked down, shaking his head slightly, before raising the water again. Inside, however, he felt as though little fireworks were exploding in his chest and, as he took another swallow, he was hyper-aware that Klaus’ large, dark-rimmed eyes had not left him.Or: Dave is happy and takes a ~moment~ thinking about Klaus.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Happiness is a Thing With Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as Chapter 3 of my ongoing fic [The Sexual Awakening of David Joseph Katz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566129/chapters/64765168), but as it (largely) works on its own, I've also decided to post it as a stand-alone for people not following the multi-chapter fic.

Dave had been walking around in a bubble of happiness for a month now.

Ever since he first began to realise, nearly three years ago, that the warm pull he felt towards Klaus was more than just friendship, he’d had to deal with competing feelings of guilt, about thinking of his friend – probably his best friend – in _that_ way, and jealousy, as he saw Klaus’ casual desire for men, women, well, everyone really. And it didn’t help that he seemed to have a such a magnetic draw over people that he was never short of… company.

However, since that first kiss – the first moment of realisation that his feelings might be reciprocated – Dave had been trying to overcome the lingering feelings of insecurity and self-doubt that had developed during the years and years of unrequited longing.

Yet as the days passed, Dave felt himself slowly relaxing into this new rhythm, adjusting to the new role. The dynamic of his friendship with Klaus had always been affectionate, Klaus was open that way, and so Dave was used to the casual touches and playful teasing. On a personality level, Dave had always known they had clicked. Sometimes, when Klaus came out with something particularly weird or off-kilter, Dave found he’d be the only one in the room laughing. Or when Klaus became quiet or withdrawn, lost in his own head, Dave seemed to be the only one who knew exactly what to say to ease him back into the present. And now, Dave was slowly getting used to idea that Klaus could be attracted to him on a physical level too.

On the first day of clear weather after the storm, the siblings and their friends had packed up some drinks, snacks and a frisbee and had sprawled themselves out in a sun dappled park, eating and drinking and playing games. During the heat of the afternoon, stripped down to shorts, Dave had stood and tilted his head back to take a long drink from a bottle of water.

“Fuck, Dave,” Klaus groaned, eyes raking down Dave’s body. “You’re so hot!”

Dave almost choked on the water. Diego had laughed and smacked a hand against his back as Dave spluttered. Klaus grinned smugly, running a hand through his hair and winking at Dave. Dave coughed and looked down, shaking his head slightly, before raising the water again. Inside, however, he felt as though little fireworks were exploding in his chest and, as he took another swallow, he was hyper-aware that Klaus’ large, dark-rimmed eyes had not left him.

And now, four weeks on, Dave was happier than he could ever remember being. Now, rather than blushing and looking away, Dave embraces the difference. In public, Dave accepts Klaus’ words of physical appreciation with a smile, a wink and usually a quick retort; something to make Klaus’ face split in a grin and his eyes flash with pride. In private, Klaus _shows_ Dave how he feels: tracing the curve of Dave’s eyebrow, following the dip of his abs with a fingertip, chasing the flutter of a pulse with his lips and, above all, just looking, looking, looking. And Dave lets him. Because Dave loves the feeling of the person he becomes under Klaus’ gaze.

The shift in his relationship with Klaus over the last four weeks had set off a warm, golden glow in his chest and Dave could feel this new, bright lightness in everything he did. Helping his uncle in the shop, Dave smiled while arranging items on a shelf, remembering Klaus, loose and carefree, dancing around the kitchen wearing a skirt and feather boa as a beat pulsed thickly in the air. While making delivery runs, Dave grinned, thinking about Klaus tipping his head back in reaction to something Dave had said and letting out a genuine laugh that soon turned into an infectious giggle, his eyes crinkling. While eating dinner with his family, Dave thought about Klaus at sunset leaning against a wall, glass in hand, one leg bent and resting against the brick behind him, looking up at Dave through his dark lashes, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Washing the dishes, Dave thought about the nuzzle of Klaus’ nose behind his ear when he wrapped his arms around Dave from behind for a quick hug while they waited for Diego and Luther outside the bowling alley. Brushing his teeth before bed, Dave thought about Klaus sprawled out and asleep on a sofa at the Academy after movie night, hair messy and face soft - one toned arm stretched out above his head, his stomach muscles taut above the prominent V of his hips, a faint trail of dark hair disappearing beneath the low-slung waistband of his pants. Laying in bed in the dark, waiting for sleep, Dave remembered the feel of Klaus’ skin against his skin, running his hand under the hem of Klaus’ crop top to slide up the smooth expanse of his back and Klaus’ soft exhale as Dave raked his fingers through his hair, fingernails blunt against his scalp. And finally, taking himself in hand, Dave imagined the warmth of Klaus’ tongue gently tracing the shell of Dave’s ear, the hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck, the urgent push and slide of their lips, the deep yearn as Klaus slotting a leg between Dave’s thighs, the hard, tight push and Klaus’ soft whisper in his ear, “How about next time we’re _there_ , we touch each other the way we like to touch ourselves?” Dave’s hips jerked and his stomach muscles clenched and he curled forwards slightly, releasing the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in a shuddering wave of pulsing, hot release.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ☂️


End file.
